Saint Simpsons: Contra-Atacan
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El Dios del Sol, Abel, ha llegado a la Tierra, reencontrándose con su hermana Saori y en la cual le relata sobre el mal que los Humanos han causado por desobedecer a los Dioses. Con la Humanidad al borde de la muerte, Seiya y sus amigos deberán detener a Abel y a sus planes de destruir el Mundo. ¿Lo lograrán?


Saint Simpsons: Contra-Atacan

Capítulo Único: **Y vamos por la segunda película de Saint Seiya con Los Simpsons, esta vez con la de Abel, conocida como "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contra-Atacan" o "La Leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlata", estrenada en Julio de 1988. Aquí solamente veremos a los niños de Springfield luchar contra el Dios del Sol, Phoebus (Febo) Abel y sus fuerzas, sumando a los renacidos Caballeros Dorados de Géminis, Capricornio, Piscis, Cáncer y Acuario, recordemos que esta película toma sucesos después de la Saga de las 12 Casas.**

 **Como siempre digo, antes de iniciar cada historia y crossover, no soy dueño de Saint Seiya ni Los Simpsons, éstos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países. El objetivo es solo entretener y nada más :) Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

Bajo un frondoso y bello árbol, en los bosques de Grecia, se encontraba sentada y disfrutando de la calma y los bellos sonidos de la Naturaleza, el piar de las aves, el vuelo de una mariposa negra y con toques naranjas, mientras que imágenes de destrucción, ciudades cayendo, monumentos como Chichen Itza, perteneciente al Antiguo Imperio Maya y ubicado en la Península de Yucatán, México, como otros de suma importancia, esos pensamientos desaparecieron con la calma de la Naturaleza y los bosques, donde Athena dirigió su mirada hacia una figura borrosa, la cual iba dando pasos hacia ella, mientras que lo contemplaba en silencio. Este misterioso personaje caminaba hacia ella, mientras que tres jóvenes se hallaban arrodillados detrás de él, demostrando su obediencia y respeto hacia él.

Se detuvo y ante los rayos del Sol que le iluminaban, volvió a acercarse y pronto se reveló al misterioso invitado.

\- Athena, la Espera ha llegado a su fin. El día de hoy reencuentro a la hermana que el Tiempo escondió, según la profecía. Dijo aquel atractivo joven, cabellos cortos, ligeramente despeinado, complexión esbelta y desgarbada, su piel era clara y ojos azules con matices claros.

\- Así que eres tú. Lo reconoció Athena, mostrando una dulce sonrisa hacia éste, quien la miró un tanto serio y callado.

\- Soy otro de los hijos del Omnipresente Dios Zeus. Soy Phoebus Abel. Se presentó el peli azul.

\- Eres el Dios del Sol. Dijo ella y Abel asintió con la cabeza.

Athena se arrodilló en señal de respeto hacia este personaje, en silencio, mientras que los cálidos rayos del Sol podían verse a través de las ramas de los árboles.

\- ¡Eres mi hermano Abel!. Exclamó ella, feliz de encontrarse con aquel familiar perdido.

* * *

Cerca de una pequeña cascada que corría bajo una estructura de piedra e iluminada por el Sol, Athena y Abel daban un paseo juntos, conociéndose mejor después de tiempos de separación.

\- Jejeje, Jejeje. [Ese momento de disfrute con el peli azul, manteniendo ella sus pies hundidos en el agua, sujetando su delicado vestido blanco, evitando que se no empapara y riendo como una pequeña niña que se divertía con su hermano, Abel la miraba dulcemente. Ella dejó caer su vestido blanco en las aguas cristalinas y suaves de aquel pequeño curso de río, para luego ir con su hermano, abrazándolo y dándole un beso].

En ese momento, un pequeño pez se encontraba chocándose con el vestido de Athena, al no poder pasar, ellos bajaron la mirada hacia el agua y la chica de cabellos lila volvió a levantarse su vestido, permitiendo el paso de aquella criatura, la cual se fue más hacia el Este.

Luego volvieron a seguir con su camino.

* * *

Pero esa misteriosa aparición de Abel llamó mucho la atención del Maestro Dohko, quien se hallaba en los "Cinco Picos", sus ojos estaban abiertos ante aquella sorpresa.

\- Así que al fin ha vuelto el Fuego. Dijo el pequeño hombre, mientras cerraba los ojos, temiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

Reunidos Abel con sus tres escoltas en la Casa de Campo de Saori, ella y el peli azul se encontraban tomando té bajo el Sol en el porche del inmueble. Mientras que ella servía el té en la taza del joven, él permanecía silencioso y sonriente.

\- Phoebus, ¿a qué has vuelto? Preguntó ella, tras servir el té en la taza.

\- He vuelto porque ya era tiempo de hacerlo. Respondió, tomando aquella fina taza de porcelana.

\- ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?. Lanzó ella otra pregunta, pero no hubo respuesta.

\- Athena, tú sabes mejor que nadie, que en el Pasado, en la Era de los Dioses, unas personas en estas tierras se dedicaron al Mal y constantemente desafiaban las órdenes de los Dioses, así que nuestro padre, Zeus, dejó caer sobre ellos el Castigo Divino, conocido como el _"Diluvio de Deucalión"._ [Le relató Abel, mientras que miraba en el té, sobre aquel suceso ocurrido en el Pasado, mientras que se mostraban flashbacks del Castigo en la Grecia Antigua, donde los Humanos fueron castigados por su insurrección]. Y ahora una vez más, debido a personas tontas, esta Tierra se llena de varios Males, como la conveniencia, el odio y los celos; por tal razón, con mis propias manos me encargaré de ejecutar el Castigo Divino, la Humanidad quedará purgada y esta Tierra se irá de manos de los Humanos y quedará en manos de los Dioses. Le contó Abel en esos momentos, mientras que los miedos de Athena comenzaban a salir a flote.

\- _"Esta Tierra será arruinada en nombre de los Dioses"_ Pensó ella.

\- No entiendo por qué le temes a mis palabras. Quiso saber Abel.

\- Athena, espero que no lo hayas olvidado. Abel que es el Gran Dios sobre esta Tierra con su bella Divinidad, puede guiar el corazón del Ser Humano sobre este Mundo y eso no te excluye a ti, Athena. Dijo uno de los Caballeros del peli azul, cuyos cabellos eran rubios.

\- Descuida, se que mi visita ha sido repentina. Le tranquilizó Abel, pero Athena estaba en desconfianza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Seiya junto con Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y sus Aprendices se encontraban cruzando la entrada a la casa de campo de Saori.

\- ¡Y arriba! ¡Ahh! [Quiso hacer el castaño una pirueta pero terminó saliéndole mal, para caer al suelo] Jeje, hola, Saori. Le saludó Seiya, mientras que ella dirigía su mirada hacia sus Caballeros.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Lisa, al ver esa extraña mirada en la joven.

\- Seiya, niños. Dijo ella, al verlos, los acompañantes de Abel y el Dios del Sol dirigieron sus miradas hacia los recién llegados.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta? Preguntó Jessica, sorprendida.

Seiya y sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los presentes, ya que no tenían confianza.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Peleaste maravillosamente en la Batalla de las 12 Casas junto con tu Aprendiz. Le felicitó uno de los Guerreros, cuyos cabellos eran color rojo como el fuego.

\- Mmm. Dudó Seiya sobre esa felicitación.

Otro de los acompañantes, cuyos cabellos eran rubios como el oro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

\- De hoy en adelante, nosotros seremos los únicos que protegeremos a Athena bajo las órdenes del Señor Abel. [Dijo el rubio, quien se presentó] Mi nombre es Atlas, el Gran Guerrero del Signo de Carina Quilla. Dio su presentación, para que luego la hiciera su compañero.

\- Jao de Lince de Lynx. Añadió el joven de cabellos rojos.

\- Yo soy Berenike de Coma Berenices y a ellos ya creo que los conocen. Terminó por presentarse el último de los Guerreros, cuyos cabellos eran también rubio y luego extendió su mano izquierda hacia un poco de la lejanía, haciendo que Seiya se volteara para verlos.

En las sombras de los árboles, se encontraban los Caballeros Dorados que habían muerto en los combates durante las Batallas de las 12 Casas.

\- ¡Esto debe ser una equivocación!. Dijo Shiryu sorprendido.

De las sombras, el primero en levantarse, tras estar arrodillado, se encontraba cierto peli turquesa.

\- Mi Maestro Camus. Reconoció Hyoga a su antiguo Instructor, contra quien había peleado junto con Allison.

No solo estaba Camus de Acuario, también se hallaban Saga de Géminis, Afrodita de Piscis, Shura de Capricornio y Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer.

\- Esto es imposible, son los 12 Caballeros Dorados que murieron en la Batalla de las 12 Casas. No pudo comprender Shun aquella misteriosa aparición.

\- Resucitar por la Gracia y el Gran Poder de nuestro Dios Abel. Les comunicó Berenike, mientras que Abel permanecía silencioso, con la taza de té en sus manos, siendo observado por Seiya y Bart, a quienes no les caía para nada bien aquella presencia y sobre la resurrección de los Caballeros Dorados caídos.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre ambos, mientras que se retrocedía en el tiempo, mostrando en una Bóveda Sagrada donde habían sido enterrados los Caballeros caídos, allí se abrieron las tapas de mármol y despertaron, ahora al servicio de Abel.

\- _"Abel, ¿cómo te atreviste?"_ Se preguntó Seiya, mientras que el peli azul depositaba sobre la mesa la taza de té medio llena.

\- Athena, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que esta Tierra perezca, debes venir a mi Templo. Le dijo Abel, mientras que extendía su mano, Saori sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermano.

\- Sí. Respondió ella y partieron de allí, todo siendo visto por Seiya.

\- ¡Espera, Saori! Le pidió Shiryu, mientras que iban corriendo para detenerlos, antes de que pudieran llegar, los Guerreros de Abel les impidieron el paso.

\- ¡No vayas con él! Pidió Seiya, pero no pudieron pasar, ya que también se habían sumado los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Fuera de nuestro camino! Les ordenó Lisa.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison, ¿acaso han olvidado las palabras de Atlas?! Nosotros protegeremos a Athena. Les dijo con ese tono de frialdad y severo Camus hacia ellos dos.

\- ¡Camus! Exclamó Hyoga.

Seiya y Bart no podían permitir este atropello, la furia les invadió por dentro.

\- ¡Nosotros no podemos permitir esa arbitrariedad, te voy a...! Exclamó Seiya.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, esperen! [Intervino Saori, deteniendo la futura pelea] Como dijo Camus, ya no hay necesidad de que ustedes, Valerosos Caballeros, me protejan, porque el día de hoy me iré a vivir con mi hermano Abel. Les comunicó la noticia.

\- ¡Ah! Pero, Saori...Iba a decir Seiya.

\- Tranquilízate, Seiya, esto significa que ya no los necesitaremos. Si insisten en pelear, entonces entenderemos que ustedes son rebeldes y estarán en contra de la Voluntad de Athena. Le explicó Afrodita la situación y advirtiéndoles de que no pelearan.

\- No somos rebeldes, no estamos en contra de Athena, ¡Saori!. Trató Seiya de explicarles pero cuando se lanzó hacia las escaleras, Atlas intervino.

\- ¡No te interpongas! Le advirtió el rubio, quien lanzó un ataque para frenarlo.

\- _Seiya._ Dijo Saori en voz baja.

\- ¡Maestro, déjalo! Le gritó Bart a Atlas, quien se lanzó al asalto, mientras que el castaño evadía la ofensiva del rubio.

\- No te vayas. Le pidió Seiya a la chica, pero fue tarde: Atlas lanzó otro ataque, el cual lo envío hacia arriba y cuando llegó hasta el rival, éste volvió a atacarlo, lanzándolo contra la escalera de madera blanca, destruyéndola por completo.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamaron Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Martin, quienes fueron a ayudarlo.

\- ¡No peleen más! Les ordenó Athena.

\- ¡Saori! Exclamó Shiryu.

\- ¡Alto, Shiryu! No puedo permitir que ustedes intervengan en los planes que tienen los Dioses. Pidió ella.

Seiya se abrió paso entre los escombros, extendiendo su mano y apoyándola en el porche de entrada.

\- Esto tiene que ser una equivocación, ¡Saori, Athena! ¡¿Cómo puede Saori abandonarnos?! ¡Saori!. Se negó Seiya a creer esa situación, justo detrás de él vino Atlas de vuelta y listo para atacarlo, quien comenzó a pisar su mano.

\- ¡¿Aún no has entendido?! ¡Pegaso, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que lo que estás haciendo? El revelarte contra Athena y Abel, es lo mismo que levantar el puño contra los Dioses. Le preguntó y explicó, mientras que destrozaba los huesos de la mano de Seiya, sin que Saori interviniera y haciéndole sangrar. Seiya intentó una vez más levantarse.

\- E...Es...Espera, Saori...Le pidió Seiya un minuto para hablar, pero Atlas lo atacó con suma violencia, haciendo que la cabeza de Seiya quedara bajo la madera.

\- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con Abel, baja tu cabeza al suelo y suplica perdón ante el Señor! ¡Hazlo! Le ordenó Atlas en ese momento, pero el castaño no lo iba a hacer.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritaron Shiryu y los demás.

A pesar del peso que ejercía Atlas, Seiya levantó la cabeza.

\- No te vayas, Saori. Le pidió Seiya.

\- ¡Discúlpate, Seiya! Le ordenó Atlas, quien volvió a ejercer presión.

\- ¡Saori! Ahogó Seiya un grito.

\- Ya basta, Atlas, no quiero echar a perder la reunión con mi pequeña hermana, teniendo un derramamiento innecesario de sangre. Ordenó Atlas y su Caballero obedeció, dejando de aplastar a Seiya, para que luego viera a Athena y Abel internarse dentro de la casa.

* * *

Caía el Sol sobre las costas, listo para dar paso a la noche, mientras que en el departamento de Seiya, Shun se encontraba curando las heridas del castaño.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Seiya? ¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo Abel en la Tierra? Quiso saber Shun, tras terminar con los vendajes en la cabeza del joven.

\- Igual que Saori es la reencarnación de Athena en la Tierra, el tal Abel en el Pasado era uno de los Dioses que reinaba esta Tierra. Si Abel ha renacido nuevamente en el Presente, entonces ellos dos...Son hermanos, son los hijos de Zeus. Les contó Shiryu esa historia.

\- Por eso sentí algo Sagrado en esos dos, algo que no pude penetrar, algo misterioso y divino. Reconoció Shun aquel poder extraño.

\- ¿Acaso eso significa que no podemos hacer nada al respecto? No puedo creer que esto sea nuestro fin. Se lamentó Seiya, bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose pésimo por no poder hacer nada.

\- Es como Afrodita dijo _"ya no somos necesarios"_. Recordó Hyoga las palabras del Caballero de Piscis.

\- ¡No digas eso, Hyoga! Ordenó Seiya, furioso, de que se retractara por lo dicho.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamó Shun al ver a su amigo ir contra el rubio, agarrándolo de su remera azul.

\- ¡Maestro Seiya, pare! ¡Pare! ¡Esta no es la solución de pelearse unos contra otros! Intentó Allison con separarlo del ruso.

\- Solo digo la verdad, tú también lo escuchaste, Seiya; la misma Saori dijo que no nos necesitaba. La Saori que te vio hoy humillado, con la cabeza en el piso, no es la Saori que nosotros conocemos ni por la que hemos luchado por todo este tiempo. Como Shun dijo, ella, al igual que Abel, son personas diferentes, ya no son iguales a nosotros, son Dioses, pertenecen a un Mundo Diferente al nuestro. Le explicó Hyoga, quien logró sacarse de encima los manos de Seiya, éste bajó la cabeza, sin poder decir nada.

\- Somos los Caballeros de Athena, tiene que haber una forma, aquí hay algo que no me gusta para nada. Dijo Lisa.

\- Todos lo comprendemos, Lisa, pero recuerda lo que nos dijeron, si intervenimos en los planes de los Dioses, seremos tratados de rebeldes, no podemos hacer nada. Le dijo Jessica en esos momentos.

\- No lo entiendo [Dijo Seiya y los niños lo miraron] ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Entonces para qué hemos estado peleando hasta ahora! [Les preguntó Seiya, pero nadie pudo responder, eso lo devastó aún más] ¿Por qué peleaba?. Quiso saber el motivo por el cual lucharon todo ese tiempo, para luego salir corriendo fuera de su departamento.

\- ¡Seiya, Seiya! Intentó Shun detenerlo pero fue tarde, la puerta se cerró en el momento en que Seiya dejó el inmueble.

\- Deje que lo piense a fondo, Maestro Shun, lo necesita. Le dijo Rod, pero a todos ellos les preocupaba lo que podría venir a futuro.

* * *

En la zona de los muelles, Seiya se encontraba sentado, sintiéndose peor que nunca, había sido humillado delante de la Diosa a que juró proteger para toda la vida, ella había puesto punto final a la misión de los Caballeros de Bronce y partiría con Abel hacia su Templo, para empeorar más las cosas, no podían hacer anda al respecto, porque si llegaban a intervenir, iban a terminar pagando caro.

\- Maestro. Dijo Bart, al verlo llorar, se sentó a su lado y lo acompañó en el dolor.

* * *

Mientra tanto en un bello Templo rodeado de hermosos jardines con flores, pastos verdes y fuentes de agua que corrían por todas partes, la mano de Abel tomó una de las flores, la cual se la colocó en los cabellos a Saori.

* * *

\- Abel ha vuelto para vengarse. Les contó Dohko a Shiryu y Martin, quienes se hallaban sentados junto con Shunrei en los "Cinco Picos".

\- Anciano Maestro, hablenos de Abel. Pidió Shiryu.

\- Cuenta la Mitología que Abel, aún siendo el hijo de Zeus, su poder era igual al de su Omnipotente padre, en un acto de apoderarse de la Tierra, la cual era propiedad y comunidad de los Dioses, él mismo asumió el puesto de Dios del Sol pero con el tiempo hizo que Dioses como Zeus y Apolo tuvieran miedo de sus ambiciones y su furia, así que lo eliminaron hasta dejarlo en el olvido de la historia. Contó Dohko aquella historia, mientras que se podía ver al peli azul tocar el arpa durante un buen rato.

\- Entonces ¿todo lo que dice Abel es verdad? Que la Tierra será destruida. Quiso corroborar Shiryu.

\- Tiene el poder para hacerlo, la pregunta es por qué los Dioses le devolvieron la vida a Abel justo en este era, no lo entiendo, si esto es la voluntad de los Dioses, ¡no podemos intervenir, mucho menos de los hijos de los Humanos! Advirtió Dohko al respecto.

\- Con todo respeto, Maestro Dohko, pero aunque sea a voluntad de los Dioses, la Tierra será destruida y eso no se puede permitir. Alegó Martin, tratando de hallar un camino para solucionar el conflicto.

\- Lo único que no puedo entender ni creer es que Saori, Athena, permita que esto suceda. Dijo Shiryu.

\- ¡Shiryu! Dijo Shunrei.

Dohko permaneció en silencio al oír las palabras de su Estudiante.

* * *

La Estatua de la Diosa Athena se veía a lo lejos tan pequeña, mientras que ella se hallaba alejada del Santuario y de sus Caballeros, ahora hallándose en el Templo de su hermano Abel.

\- Seguramente, Athena...Finalmente respondió Dohko.

\- ¡Maestro! Exclamó Shiryu.

* * *

Athena volvió al Templo de Abel, donde se encontraba tocando su Arpa, irradiando una bella melodía en aquellos momentos, siendo observado y respetado por sus Caballeros de la Corona, justo cuando Atlas se volteó para ver a la invitada, se encontraron con Athena en el sitio. La muchacha sonrió, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo, depositando su Báculo y su hermano volvió a tocar su instrumento, inundando todo aquel sitio con su música, llegando hasta las zonas con fuentes, las cuales llenaban con sus aguas aquellos lugares.

Saori estaba maravillada con ver a su hermano tocar su Arpa, cada toque con sus finos dedos sobre las cuerdas, llevaban a un aumento de la música, llegando hacia una especie de clímax, sin que se diera cuenta de que el Báculo estaba siendo alzado.

La mirada dulce de Saori cambió al de seriedad, mientras que tomaba el Báculo y llevaba como consecuencia a que Abel dejara de tocar su Arpa, deteniéndose en seco por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

Una gran esfera dorada se iba a dirigir para destruir a Abel, pero las Cuerdas lo defendieron, atrapando a Saori y arrojando su Báculo al piso, mientras que él le hablaba con un cierto tono de tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Athena? Quiso saber Abel.

\- Yo amo profundamente esta Tierra y voy a protegerla porque es mi deber, aunque sepa que con ello...desate la furia de mi hermano y la furia de los Dioses. Dijo ella, mostrando sus claros objetivos.

\- ¿Acaso osas desobedecerme para salvar...a los inútiles Humanos? [Preguntó, depositando su Arpa y dirigiéndose hacia ella, aquel aspecto bueno cambió al de furia, mientras que alzaba su mano izquierda y hablaba con ella] ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te pusiste en mi contra? Preguntó él, lanzando un ataque que la dejó inconsciente.

\- _"Seiya, Caballeros...no pude proteger a esta Tierra, tal vez los Dioses han permitido que su Tierra tenga que enfrentar el cruel destino de ser destruida por Abel"_ Pidió disculpas Saori, mientras que caía bajo una oscuridad impresionante.

* * *

\- ¡Saori! Gritó Seiya, quien salió corriendo, sintiendo la desaparición del Cosmos de Athena.

Dohko abrió los ojos ante lo acontecido.

\- ¡Athena! Exclamó el anciano.

\- ¡Maestro! Añadió Shiryu.

* * *

Bajo las nieves y ventiscas de Siberia, Hyoga y Allison también lo habían sentido.

\- _"Athena"_ Pensaron ambos.

* * *

Shun con los Hermanos Flanders, se encontraba el joven recostado en la cama de la habitación que había recibido por parte de Saori en su mansión, mientras que los dos niños se encontraban jugando a las cartas abajo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Rod.

\- ¡Athena! Gritaron ambos.

\- _"El Cosmos de Saori se está despidiendo de nosotros"_ Pensó, envuelto en lágrimas, Shun.

* * *

Seiya tropezó con una cuerda de amarre que había allí, mientras que Bart se detenía.

\- _"Athena, su Cosmos...su Cosmos está desapareciendo"_ Pensó el muchacho.

\- ¡SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Gritó Seiya, envuelto en el dolor y las lágrimas.

* * *

Saori yacía inconsciente y sumida en un profundo sueño, mientras que Abel la miraba y la tomaba en sus manos.

\- ¡Abel! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! Preguntó Camus, quien llegó con Shura hacia el sitio donde había caído la Diosa.

\- ¡Te obedecemos en nombre de los Caballeros Dorados que siempre hemos sido leales a Athena, pero esto es demasiado! Exclamó Shura, mientras que junto al Dios del Sol se hallaban los Guerreros de la Corona.

\- ¡Atrás, Shura, Camus! Les ordenó Atlas.

\- Reprochable es el acto de matarla, aunque lo haya hecho su hermano, un Dios. Dijo Camus, negándose a obedecer la orden.

Abel volvió a alzar la vista.

\- Ustedes no entienden lo que siento en este momento. Habló Abel y sus tres Guerreros les bloquearon el paso a Shura y Camus.

\- Si dan un paso más, serán tratados como si fueran rebeldes en nombre de los Dioses! Les advirtió Atlas.

Shura y Camus se lanzaron hacia los abismos, enfrentándose a Jao y Berenike, mientras que Abel se quedaba con Athena.

\- Mi hermana Athena, mi pequeña hermana, aunque tu carne se pudra en todas las direcciones del Cosmos, te juro que tu espíritu vivirá por siempre, tan orgulloso y bello como lo llevas ahora a través de la Muerte, con la ilusión de los Campos Elíseos. Le dijo Abel, quien tenía los ojos llorosos.

* * *

Sobre las rocas, Camus y Shura se enfrentaron a Jao y Berenike en un feroz combate a muerte.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"! Lanzó el peli turquesa su ataque.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"! Atacó Shura junto con su compañero, pero los dos rivales los superaron.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Río Berenike, quien lanzó su ofensiva junto con Jao.

\- ¡"HÉRCULES RELUCIENTE"! Atacó el pelirrojo contra los dos Dorados.

Ambas ofensivas dieron contra sus objetivos.

* * *

\- Querida Athena. Dijo Abel, inclinándose para darle un último y de ahí se la llevó, pasando en medio de Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte y Saga, quienes permanecían arrodillados.

\- ¡ATHENA! Gritó el Caballero Dorado Camus de Acuario sus últimas palabras, para luego caer derrotado junto con el Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio, ambos habían muerto, producto del ataque combinado de Berenike y Jao.

Al pasar delante de Saga de Géminis, éste alzó la mirada y un destello rojo pudo verse en sus ojos.

* * *

Sobre los exteriores al Templo de Abel, Seiya y Bart habían ido para rescatar a Saori en esos momentos, cruzando por empinados caminos rocosos.

\- ¡De prisa, Bart, Saori está en peligro! Le pidió el castaño a su Aprendiz.

\- ¡Sí; Maestro! Respondió el joven.

\- _"Es la Colina de la Dignidad, aunque se encuentra dentro del Santuario, se ha considerado "Territorio_ Prohibido"". Ese debe ser el Templo de Abel y estos deben ser los restos de otro Templo. Dijo Seiya, mientras que iban avanzando por aquellas ruinas.

\- ¡Así es, existen diversos Planetas alrededor del Sol, aquí en la Colina de la Dignidad también hay un gran número de Templos en ruinas alrededor del Templo de la Corona del Sol, donde nuestro Señor Abel vivía. [Intervino el Caballero de la Corona Atlas de Carina.

\- ¿Tú eres Atlas de Carina Quilla? Preguntó Seiya al rival.

\- Jeje, ¿han venido a los funerales de Athena? Preguntó burlón el rubio.

Seiya iba a enfrentarlo en ese momento.

* * *

Subiendo por las montañas, Shun con los Hermanos Flanders estaban enfrentándose a los fuertes vientes de ascenso, justo cuando estaban por caer, alguien apareció para salvarlos.

\- ¡Gracias, quien seas! Le agradeció Shun con los dos niños a su salvador.

Allí se rebeló el que los salvó.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin! Exclamó Shun feliz de verlos.

\- También estamos listos. Dijo Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison! Se alegró Shun de verlos a ellos.

Pronto tomaron un pequeño descanso antes de proseguir.

\- ¿Cómo? Seiya y Bart se fueron solos, ¿es verdad, Lisa? Preguntó Shiryu y la rubia asintió.

\- Estoy seguro de que va directo a la Casa de Abel. Opinó Shun y Shiryu alzó la vista hacia arriba.

\- Es un acto tonto, Seiya se ha olvidado de sí mismo ya que ha perdido a Saori. Se lamentó el Oriental.

\- Creo que podríamos decir que es un caso de depresión, así que está dispuesto a perder su vida enfrentando a Abel, pero aún hay una esperanza y estriba en derrotar a Abel. Alegó Martin, mientras que Shiryu se levantaba del suelo.

Los vientos comenzaron a mover el traje de Shiryu.

\- ¡¿Derrotando a Abel?! Preguntó Shun con Hyoga y los niños.

\- Sí, no hay otra forma, así podremos salvar a Saori del destino de Abel. ¡Así que definitivamente no podemos morir antes de derrotar al hijo de Zeus!. Les dijo Shiryu, mientras se movían sus cabellos negros y largos por los vientos.

\- ¿Acaso será posible derrotar a un Dios? Tal vez eso sea solo...Se preguntó Shun, pero decidió no continuar por miedo a lo que vendría.

\- Shun está en lo cierto de preocuparse, ¿estará permitido pelear contra un Dios? ¿O será un blasfemia contra los Dioses? Tal vez sea considerado como un crimen extraordinario. Aunque tal vez...Dijo Hyoga, mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia la Armadura del Cisne.

\- Mi Maestro dijo algo así, sin embargo pelearé porque la última forma de averiguarlo es arriesgando nuestras vidas. Les dijo Shiryu a todos ellos.

\- Yo pelearé, Shiryu. Se le unió Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡Yo también porque soy uno de los Caballeros de Athena! Se les unió Shun con los Hermanos Flanders y Lisa.

\- No voy a permitir que Bart muera a manos de los Guerreros de la Corona, cuenten conmigo. Dijo Jessica, quien se le unió al grupo de Hyoga y Allison.

\- Seguiremos separados desde aquí, nuestra meta es el Templo de la Corona. Les dijo Shiryu sobre el plan.

\- Luego nos encontraremos otra vez y pelearemos juntos. Agregó Hyoga.

\- ¡Sí! Seiya, Bart, esperen a que lleguemos. Pidió Shun, mientras que los vientos anunciaban el comienzo de las batallas.

* * *

Atlas de Carina comenzó su ataque, éstos dieron contra Seiya y Bart, quienes cayeron al piso.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Saori...que Athena haya muerto! Tengo que verlo para creerlo. Dijo Seiya, mientras que miraba hacia el enemigo que le estaba esperando.

\- ¡¿Aún sigues diciendo eso?! [Preguntó Atlas, quien lanzó otra ofensiva, cayendo justo donde Seiya y Bart, logrando esquivarla y de ahí éste volvió a poner los pies sobre el suelo] Pegaso, Tigre, ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de la verdad: ¡Athena está muerta y no hay nada que puedan hacer, aunque sean sus Caballeros más poderosos! ¡Además considerando tu estado actual, es considerable que Athena los haya abandonado! Jejeje. Les dijo el rival.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Tengo que ver a Saori! Le ordenó Seiya, mientras que encendía su Cosmos y Atlas preparaba otra ofensiva.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO! [Pidieron ambos Caballeros pero el rival se protegió] ¡Mi "Puño" no pudo traspasarlo!.

\- Jeje, ¡eres tan débil que deshonras a los Sagrados Caballeros de Athena! ¡VEAMOS SI RESISTEN MI "CORONA DE FUEGO"! [Les dijo, mientras que volvía a atacarlos y ésta vez ambos quedaron debilitados, luego pisó la mano de Seiya de nuevo.] ¡Pegaso, Tigre, espero que comprendan que nosotros tres, que el Signo de Carina de Quilla, Coma y Berenices Lynx no pertenecemos a la Clase de Caballeros Sagrados que formaron por el Bronce, la Plata y el Oro!. ¡¿Y Saben por qué?! ¡Porque nosotros Caballeros Sagrados, escogidos en la Era Mitológica para que hoy sirvamos a Abel, en otras palabras; las Armaduras Sagradas que usamos son de la Corona y fueron entregadas por el Dios del Sol Abel!. Contó la historia de ellos, Atlas, para luego dirigirse hacia dos derribados Seiya y Bart.

\- El Cosmos de Saori no puede morir...¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Voy a cumplir con mi deber! [Juró Seiya pero al ponerse de pie con su Aprendiz, Atlas los agarró con fuerza y los estrelló contra la base de una columna] _"Debo ver a Saori"_ ¡Saori, ¿dónde estás, Athena?!.

\- No volverás a ver a Athena en este Mundo: ¡"CORONA ARDIENTE"! Le advirtió el rubio, quien lanzó otra ofensiva, la cual alcanzó a ambos Caballeros, quienes terminaron siendo derribados y cayeron al suelo, mientras que Atlas, al ver cumplida su misión, se retiró de aquel sitio.

\- _"No siento nada...no hay dolor...¿significa que moriré? Pero de esta forma, ¿iré al Paraíso con Saori? ¿Al Paraíso de Athena?"_ Se preguntó Seiya así mismo, mientras que el silencio invadía por completo todo el sitio.

* * *

Shiryu con Martin se encontraban avanzando por un puente de mármol, el cual daba hacia todo un sector inundado por las fuentes de agua, era un sitio completamente silencioso y nadie los había visto entrar, pero una extraña tensión envolvía todo ese sitio.

\- ¡Martin, evasión! Le ordenó Shiryu, al ver que los bloques de uno de los acueductos comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, destruyendo parte del Puente.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA! Río cierto Caballero Dorado, el cual se hallaba en las escaleras que daban a todo ese sector bajo el agua.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa risa la conozco! [Lo reconoció Shiryu, el rival se lanzó contra ellos, pateando el agua y haciendo una especie de "Pantalla" con las burbujas, para así atacar a ambos Caballeros, pero el Oriental frenó el ataque de su contrincante] ¿Así que le vendiste tu alma a Abel para vengarte de mí? ¡¿Encierra tanto odio tu Cosmos por haberlo hecho?! Preguntó Shiryu furioso con el Caballero Dorado Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer.

\- Mis creencias han cambiado, he descubierto que el Poder equipara la Sabiduría; con Athena muerte, ¡¿creen ustedes que puedan hacer algo en contra de nuestro Señor Abel?! Dijo Máscara de la Muerte, quien agarró a ambos Caballeros y los lanzó hacia el fondo del agua, pero cuando se hundieron Shiryu y Martin encendieron sus Cosmos.

\- _Si crees que el Poder equipara a la Sabiduría, ¡te enseñaré el Poder: ¡El Poder Secreto del Dragón, prepárate para conocer tu destino!_ ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE"!. Exclamó Shiryu, quien lanzó su ofensiva, la cual se formó al elevarse varios hilos de agua y que formaron un gigantesco Dragón, el cual con las fauces abiertas, "devoró" a Máscara de Muerte, hundiéndolo en las aguas.

\- ¿Lo habremos derrotado? Quiso saber Martin.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se sorprendieron ambos al ver que el ataque había sido frenado por el rival.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! ¡Si no me hubiera abandonado la Armadura de Cáncer durante la Batalla en las 12 Casas, los hubiera detenido tan fácilmente como hoy, pero ahora la Armadura Sagrada la proteger el Poder de Abel! ¡Y jamás se tornará en mi contra, ¿lo entienden, Dragón Shiryu y Lobo Martin?! Les dijo el rival, quien emanó un fuerte Cosmos Dorado y lanzó al Oriental y al pelirrojo contra otro de los muros del puente.

\- _"No solo detuvo a mi Dragón con una sola mano, sino que expandió su fuerza y la regresó junto con mi puño, no puedo permitir que un Guerrero sin honor se interponga en nuestro camino. Debemos rescatar a Saori...A...Athena"_ Pensó Shiryu, quien se levantó junto con Martin, tras haber sido golpeados por el rival y el Casco del Dragón cayó sobre una cornisa.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin, ¿Quieren que les enseña a Athena para que la acompañen en el Reino de las Sombras?! Les preguntó burlonamente y preparó otra ofensiva.

\- _"Es increíble, ¡ha desarrollado la Fuerza de la Estrella del Signo de Cáncer!"_ Se quedaron sorprendidos de ver como un enorme Cangrejo Rojo aparecía en el ataque preparaba Máscara de Muerte.

\- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"! Lanzó su ofensiva, la cual atrapó a ambos Caballeros y éstos desaparecieron por completo, internándose en la Oscuridad.

* * *

Un lugar siniestro y oscuro, donde cientos de almas iban cayendo por la Colina del Yomotsu, yendo hacia un destino incierto para los Pecadores y las Personas de Bien, allí se encontraba Saori, encaminándose hacia aquel abismo.

\- ¡Saori! Gritaron Shiryu y Martin, al ser tele-transportados allí.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin! Si quieren saber hacia dónde se dirige Athena, ¡es al País de la Muerte, la Colina del Yomotsu! Pero no es necesario preocuparse, Athena está siendo guiada en el País de la Muerte hacia el Elíseo. En otras palabras, vivirá eternamente en la Tierra Pura. ¡Jajajaja, sin embargo debo que no hay personas sin excepción que muera! ¿Cómo crees que sus almas sean controladas por el Cosmos del Señor Abel? Está muerto en un Estado llamado "Cadáver en vida", siento compasión por Athena. Aquella falta de respeto hizo enojar a ambos Caballeros.

\- ¡No blasfemes, es una Diosa! Le gritó Martin.

\- ¡Saori! Trató Shiryu de alertarla pero era imposible.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin, ahora tendré que tirarlos a la Colina del Yomotsu!. Los atacó Máscara de Muerte, sin darles la posibilidad de defenderse, mientras que Abel se encontraba con Athena en su Templo, guiándola hacia los Elíseos.

Shiryu y Martin cayeron al piso rocoso blanco.

\- Shiryu, Martin, ahora jamás podrán morir aunque lo deseen, ¡jajajaja! [Se burló de ellos, listo para matarlos, pero decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y los agarró con fuerza del cuello] ¿Creen que ya es hora de que los arroje a la Colina del Yomotsu? ¡Jajajajaja!. Preguntó a ellos.

\- ¡Te lo agradezco, Máscara Mortal! Respondió a la pregunta el Oriental.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Preguntó sorprendido y furioso.

\- Ahora entiendo claramente: Si Saori no ha caído de la Fuente Amarilla del Monte Ida, ¡entonces aún hay esperanza de salvarla!. Dijo, tomando con fuerza el brazo izquierdo del rival.

\- ¡Shiryu, ¿no me digas que deliberadamente entraste con tu Aprendiz con mis "Ondas del Infierno" solo para verificarlo?! Preguntó, mientras que Shiryu tomaba ahora el control junto con Martin.

Inmediatamente se sacó el Oriental junto con el Intelectual a Máscara de Muerte de encima y encendieron sus Cosmos.

\- ¡Lo pagarán! Juró en vengarse de ellos.

\- Habla y gasta todo el aliento que quieras, ¡pero te venceremos! Juró Martin, alzando la "Excalibur" hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Nunca saldrán! Les advirtió el rival, al ver que se estaban elevando.

\- ¿Quién estaba en lo cierto? ¡Tú Poder que igualaba a la Sabiduría? ¡O nuestra Sabiduría que es Poder! ¡"LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN"! Respondió Shiryu y lanzó otra ofensiva coordinada con Martin, hundiendo a Máscara de Muerte y al risco donde estaban.

\- ¡ESTE NO ES EL MISMO DRAGÓN Y LOBO AL QUE DERROTÉ, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamó Máscara de Muerte, tras elevarse con Shiryu y Martin, los cuales dieron feroces golpes contra éste, lanzándolo hacia arriba.

\- ¡SAORI! Exclamó Shiryu, mientras que escapaba con su Aprendiz de aquel sitio y volvían al mismo lugar donde habían estado peleando.

* * *

El Caballero Dorado Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer cayó al piso, con su Armadura Dorada destruida y con heridas sangrantes, éstas terminaron llevándolo de nuevo hacia la Muerte una vez más.

\- Derrotamos a Máscara Mortal, pero Saori está muy cerca de caer en Yomotsu. Debemos derrotar a Abel lo más pronto posible, ¡vamos, Martin!. Le dijo Shiryu, pero cuando se pusieron en marcha, una extraña correntada de aire los sorprendió y cientos de hilos aparecieron junto con el Caballero Berenike de Coma Berenices, el cual había llegado para pelear.

No tuvieron oportunidad de contra-atacar, el ataque terminó por derribarlos a ambos y cayeron a las aguas, siendo vistos por el malvado enemigo de cabellos rubios.

* * *

Shun junto con los Hermanos Flanders se pusieron en marcha y llegaron hacia los Jardines donde pendían en las columnas con verdes coronas de flores y espinas, Rosas Rojas, las cuales el muchacho se acercó para disfrutar de aquel dulce aroma.

\- ¡Cuidado! Alertó Todd al ver una Rosa Roja dirigirse hacia Shun, pero ésta la detuvo en el acto.

\- Andrómeda, niños, ¿acaso se han olvidado del _"Terror de las Rosas"_? Escucharon la voz familiar del Caballero Dorado Afrodita de Piscis.

\- ¡Afrodita, no debí tocar la Rosa! Lo descubrió Shun al rival.

\- No se preocupen, esa Rosa no estaba envenenada. Es para celebrar mi reunión con ustedes, una reunión floreciente pero la siguiente Rosa será muy diferente: "La Rosa del Terror". Les dio la bienvenida el Caballero de cabellos azules, quien apareció con una Rosa en sus manos y de ahí lanzó varias contra ellos, pero Shun y sus Aprendices se defendieron con las "Cadenas" destruyendo la ofensiva.

\- ¡Pelearemos contigo sin importarnos nada! Aceptaron el duelo y se prepararon para el combate.

\- Andrómeda, ¿Qué crees que es lo que más venero en este Mundo? Lanzó su pregunta Afrodita, mientras que las "Cadenas" giraban ante la presencia enemiga.

\- A Dios. Respondió Shun con sus Aprendices.

\- A la Belleza y la victoria es la más grande de todas las bellezas. La derrota para mí es lo más despreciable y horrendo que existe y una vez ustedes me convirtieron en un despreciable perdedor, espero que entiendan que debo vengarme y así limpiaré el nombre de Afrodita, el Guerrero de la Belleza. Dijo a ellos tres, corrigiendo la respuesta anterior. En su mano izquierda sostenía una Rosa Negra y juraba destruir a sus tres rivales que en la Batalla de la Casa de Piscis lo habían defenestrado y ahora podría saciar su venganza.

\- De nada te servirá esconderte en este Jardín de Rosas. Le advirtió Shun, mientras que tomaban posiciones de combate.

Afrodita sonrió, en sus labios llevaba una Rosa Blanca, la cual sellaría su venganza.

\- Rod, mira. Le señaló su hermano aquella arma que llevaba el rival.

\- Tengamos cuidado, la última vez te mató con aquella Rosa. Le advirtió Todd y ambos asintieron en mantenerse alerta, los ataques de Afrodita eran muy rápido y los tomaban desprevenidos.

\- Juré no volver a usar mis puños pero los volveré a usar, por Saori. Dijo el peli verde, listo para combatir.

En ese momento, las "Cadenas" cayeron al piso y una ráfaga de viento levantó las flores que estaban en el suelo.

\- ¡"LA TORMENTA DE LAS CADENAS" CAERÉ SOBRE TI! [Exclamó Shun, mientras que Afrodita se movía rápidamente, desapareciendo y re-apareciendo, justo en ese momento, el peli verde con sus Aprendices se lanzaron al asalto] ¡Ahí está, al ataque, niños! Ordenó Shun y los tres se lanzaron en coordinación contra Afrodita, pero éste desapareció, no sin antes clavar en el pecho de Shun aquella Rosa Blanca, mientras que él, sintiendo el dolor por aquel impacto, lanzó a los Hermanos Flanders lejos del peligro mortal de aquella arma.

\- ¿Cómo pueden llamar a eso una "Tormenta"? Ni siquiera es una brisa matinal. [Le preguntó Afrodita, mientras que Shun reaccionaba e intentaba liberarse del Poder de la Rosa] Es inútil, ya absorbiste la Fragancia de mi Rosa, empezarás a sentir que tu cuerpo no se mueve como tú desearías que lo hicieras, tu mente se nublará y no lo olvides, esa "Rosa Blanca" absorberá toda tu sangre y tú morirás lentamente, mientras que ella florece y se torna en Rojo Carmesí. Espero que duermas bien, Andrómeda. [Le dijo Afrodita, mientras que Shun, a pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre y que esta formara un gran charco, Shun tenía aún fuerzas para seguir peleando].

\- La...batalla acaba de comenzar, no puedo darme por vencido o todos se reirían de mí. Le dijo el peli verde a su rival, ayudado por sus Aprendices, mientras que su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que él quería hacer.

\- Creo te subestimé, una Rosa no fue suficiente, ¡así que te daré más!. [Sentenció el peli celeste y lanzó una oleada de Rosas, pero éstas fueron detenidas por un misterioso ataque] ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! Preguntó furioso.

Allí estaban Ikki de Fénix y su Aprendiz Nelson de Capricornio, quienes habían llegado justo a tiempo para evitar las muertes de Shun y los Hermanos Flanders,, el Caballero de Fénix se arrodilló y le sacó la "Rosa Sangrienta" a su hermano, salvándole de una muerte horrible.

\- ¡Ikki Fénix! Respondió el joven a la pregunta del peli celeste.

\- ¡Y Nelson Capricornio! Añadió el bravucón.

\- ¡Hermano, qué bueno que estás aquí! Se alegró Shun de verlos.

\- Lo sé. Le dijo Ikki, quien lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- De acuerdo, los enviaré juntos al Otro Mundo. Sentenció Afrodita, listo para matarlos.

\- ¿Acaso crees que podrás derrotarme, Afrodita? Le preguntó Ikki, burlándose del peli celeste.

\- ¡Ya basta! Le ordenó de que se retractara por lo dicho.

\- ¡Eres hermoso por fuera, pero tu corazón es horrible como el de una bestia, deberías ver lo que en realidad eres! Le señaló Ikki, pero la furia de Afrodita estalló.

\- ¡Cállate! Ordenó y lanzó su ofensiva contra el Fénix.

\- ¡"PUÑO DEL FANTASMA DE FÉNIX"! Ikki lanzó su contra-ofensiva.

 **Mente de Afrodita:** Allí estaba el joven, en un bello estanque de un bosque, donde las aguas eran puras y cristalinas, la persona más bella se encontraba metido en las aguas, mientras que una Rosa Roja aparecía flotando, él la tomó y se la colocó en sus cabellos.

\- ¡Qué belleza la de la Rosa y la mía! [Se admiró así mismo y a aquella flor, pero en ese momento, su cuerpo comenzó a cristalizarse] ¡Qué torpe, he visto lo que en verdad soy! Gritó aterrado.

 **Saliendo de la Mente de Afrodita:** \- ¡Jamás te perdonaré por haberme insultado de esa manera, Fénix, arrojaré sobre ti todas mis "Rosas Blancas", te lo has ganado! Sentenció Afrodita, furioso por ese ataque que había recibido y preparó otra ofensiva.

\- Eres un insolente, no aceptaría tus Rosas. Le dijo Ikki, incrementando su Cosmos.

\- ¡"ROSAS SANGRIENTAS"! Lanzó Afrodita su ofensiva.

\- ¡"PODER DEL FANTASMA DE FÉNIX"! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ikki y Nelson lanzaron su contra-ofensiva, logrando dar en el blanco, el Caballero Dorado Afrodita de Piscis fue lanzado por los aires, donde al impactar contra el suelo.

Shun lo vio todo y se dirigió hacia su hermano y a Nelson.

\- ¡Tenemos que rescatar a Athena!. Les dijo.

\- De pie, hermano. Ayudó Ikki a levantar a Shun del suelo.

Justo en ese momento, Afrodita se levantó tras el ataque.

\- Fénix, Capricornio, aún no ganan esta batalla. Les advirtió Afrodita, pero cuando se preparó para atacar, la "Rosa Blanca" había atravesado su pecho, comenzando a teñirse de rojo.

\- Si te mueves un poco, te morderá el corazón. Morirás con esa Rosa Blanca y la teñirás con tu sangre, después iremos a tu funeral, te lo prometo. [Le dijo Ikki, mientras que dejaban atrás al Caballero Dorado Afrodita de Piscis, quien cayó muerto por la pérdida de sangre, pero justo en ese momento, Atlas de Carina Quilla reapareció de nuevo, preparando un ataque sorpresa] Percibo algo. Dijo Ikki y fueron atacados por la ofensiva del rubio, quien los dejó tirados en el suelo, fuera de combate.

* * *

\- Agh, Saga...Dijo Seiya al ver que el Caballero Dorado de Géminis había aparecido en el lugar donde habían peleado él y Bart contra Atlas de Carina Quilla.

\- Parece que aún no han podido morir, Seiya, Bart, aquellos que han abandonado la esperanza y ya no quieren pelear más; solo quieren morir, ¿es eso lo que estás deseando, Seiya?. Je, sí, así es: La decisión de Athena fue la correcta, Pegaso. Les habló, mientras que pasaba delante de los dos caídos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Preguntó Seiya, haciendo un intento por levantarse.

\- Athena está convencida de que Abel es más poderoso que nadie, se dio cuenta de que ustedes jamás podrían enfrentarse a nuestro Gran Señor Abel y cuando lo supo, decidió derrotar a Abel por sus propios medios. Siguió contándoles todo lo que ella había planeado desde el principio.

\- Así que Saori vino a derrotar a Abel. Dijo Seiya, comprendiendo que Saga no estaba mintiendo.

\- Athena jamás los traicionó, Seiya, pero debido a que ella los ama tanto, no quiso que ustedes sufrieran lo indecible si ustedes se enfrentaban a un enemigo invensible. Finalizó Saga su relato.

\- ¡Fui un tonto, nunca pude entender los sentimientos de Saori! ¡Se sacrificó por nosotros! Se lamentó Seiya, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que te has puesto de pie? Yo creí que solo querías morir, Seiya. Le preguntó Saga.

\- Ahora que Saori ha muerto, lo único que me queda es arriesgar mi vida de que ese crimen no quede impune. Aunque no grite, por lo menos dispararé una flecha a Abel para vengarla...Saga, tendré que derrotarte si planeas interferir. ¡"PUÑO DE LA ESTRELLA DE PEGASO"! Seiya se puso de pie y respondió a la pregunta de Saga, pero cuando le advirtió de que se retirara, éste no lo hizo y el castaño lanzó un ataque contra éste, pero fue detenido por la defensa del peli azul.

\- Con tan poca energía, no podrías lastimar ni siquiera la primera capa de mi piel, así que deja en paz al Señor Abel. ¡Por el momento, prepárate para la "Explosión de Galaxias"! Respondió Saga, quien lanzó su contra-ofensiva, arrojando a Seiya y Bart hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué...que pasa?! Se preguntó Bart, mientras que el ataque de Saga daba de lleno contra ellos y los tiraba contra el piso.

\- ¿Por qué dices que no somos un buen rival? Le preguntó Seiya.

\- Es porque tú renunciaste a la idea de salir victorioso. Respondió Saga.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntaron ambos.

\- No escuchaste mis palabras, tal vez estés preparado para morir peleando con Abel, pero como ya renunciaste a la idea de ganar, antes de empezar, eso equivale a perder sin pelear. Yo jamás le temería al Cosmos de un perdedor como tú. Shiryu y los otros están en mejores condiciones que tú. Le respondió.

\- ¿Ellos están? Preguntó Seiya herido.

\- Sí, ellos están peleando con gran coraje e intentan salvar a Athena. Respondió Saga, mientras que se mostraban a Shiryu, Martin, Ikki, Shun, Nelson, los Hermanos Flanders, Hyoga, Allison, Lisa y Jessica avanzar para llegar hasta el Templo de Abel.

\- Aún hay esperanza para salvarla. Dijo Seiya, sabiendo que sus amigos estaban bien.

\- Sí, la hay. Athena definitivamente ha dejado de respirar y su alma viaja al País de las Sombras, el Alma de Athena se acerca más y más a la Fuente de la Colina Ida. Al Abismo de la Muerte, si ella cae dentro de ese Abismo, jamás podrá salir con vida, pero si ustedes desconectan el Cosmos de Abel que la está guiando hacia el Gran Abismo, podrían hacer que ella despertarse, así podría servir que el Alma de Athena regrese a su cuerpo. Por lo tanto deben derrotar a Abel y salvar a esta Tierra. Dio Saga la misión para ambos Caballeros heridos.

\- Saori...Athena...aún podré salvarla. Dijo el castaño.

* * *

A su vez Hyoga con Allison, Lisa y Jessica estaban cruzando las escaleras para pasar hacia la siguiente zona del Templo de Abel para rescatar a Saori, el tiempo estaba en su contra, no debían perder terreno.

\- _"Este es el Templo Corona"_ Pensó Hyoga, cuando en ese momento una voz les dio la bienvenida.

\- ¡Los he estado esperando, Hyoga y Compañía! Dijo aquel personaje.

Alzaron la mirada y vieron que arriba en una colina, se encontraba Abel con dos de sus Caballeros, la mirada fría y severa del peli azul intentaba hacer que ellos tuvieran miedo pero no lo harían.

\- ¡Abel! ¡¿Tú también nos esperabas?! Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Así es, porque no es que ustedes hayan venido hasta aquí, sino que nosotros los obligamos a venir. Dijo Atlas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Claro, si fuera así, alguien como ustedes jamás podrían haber llegado hasta este lugar. Respondió Atlas.

\- Querido Hyoga, he escuchado que usas el "Puño de Hielo", así quiero que prepares un "Ataúd de Hielo". Le impartió Abel esa orden.

\- ¡Es...Es Saori! Gritó Hyoga.

\- Tú puedes hacer que Athena duerma, conservando toda su belleza, un "Ataúd de Hielo" iguales a los de Siberia, para que no se derrita ni en un millón de años. Explicó el peli azul.

\- Esto es inaudito, me estás pidiendo que sea yo quien construya el ataúd de Athena. ¡Si construiré una tumba para ti, Abel! Juró furioso Hyoga, señalando al rival.

\- ¡Eres un blasfemo! Le gritó Atlas.

\- Señor Abel, por favor, permítame acabar con este patán y sus Estudiantes. Le pidió Berenike.

\- De acuerdo, Hyoga, si cambias de parecer, entra en el Templo de la Corona. Le dijo Abel, mientras que se retiraba con Atlas y Berenike se lanzaba al combate contra los intrusos.

\- ¡Hyoga, niñas, primero derroté a tu Gran Maestro Camus y ahora tendré el honor de enviar al Otro Mundo a su Discípulo! Se burló el rubio, ya que él participó en las muertes de Shura y Camus.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿MATASTE A MI MAESTRO CAMUS?! Alzó Hyoga la voz al enterarse de esa trágica noticia.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? Cuando supo de la muerte de Athena, Camus alzó sus puños en contra de nuestro Gran Señor Abel, como un rebelde cualquiera: ¡Así que yo, Berenike del Signo Caballo de Coma, rápidamente lo derroté! Mostró su orgullo al haber cometido ese crimen.

\- Tú, Mi Gran Maestro, eres también uno de los Guerreros Sagrados de Athena, ¡tendré que pelear a muerte contigo, Berenike! ¡Mi vida será la mejor ofrenda para Athena! ¡Niñas, estén listas!. [Dijo Hyoga y prepararon su ataque] ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Lanzaron ellos la ofensiva, pero el rival no pareció caer ni nada, simplemente se quedó allí hasta que el hielo lo cubrió por completo.

\- ¡Esperen, hay algo que no cuadra aquí! Pidió Lisa.

\- ¡Jajaja, estás en lo cierto, Lisa de Sagitario! Este aire frío resulta prácticamente refrescante. Se burló Berenike, quien destruyó la prisión de hielo con su poder.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que mi Aire Congelado haya sido evaporado instantáneamente?! Quiso saber Hyoga, mientras que el rival se acercaba a ellos.

\- No importa qué clase de aire congelado utilicen, jamás lograrán congelar el Sagrado Manto de la Corona, nadie puede congelar las llamas del Sol, ni siquiera un Sagrado Caballero de Athena. Respondió el rubio.

\- ¡Entonces probarás esto! ¡El Poderoso Puño del Cisne Hyoga, "El Rayo de Aurora"! ¡"ATAQUE RELÁMPAGO"! [Lo atacaron con todo, pero el rubio se deshizo de las ofensivas y ahora era su turno] ¡¿Qué es eso que nos rodea?! ¡Es solo cabello!. Dijo, pero esos cabellos los atraparon.

\- Estos son los mismos "Cabellos Dorados", los "Cabellos Dorados de la Muerte" con los que utilicé para matar a tu Maestro Camus y mandarlo hacia el Otro Mundo, desde el momento en que el cabello toca el cuerpo del enemigo, todos sus movimientos se vuelven inútiles, entre más resistan, más penetrarán sus cuerpos. Abel es un Dios Benévolo, si suplicas perdón, les salvará la vida. Les dijo Berenike, mientras que los cabellos causaban sangrados en ellos.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Preguntó Hyoga con sus Aprendices.

\- Entiendan, Hyoga y Compañía, ya no puede hacer nada ustedes mismos, les has fallado a tus Aprendices. Respondió, mientras que ejercía más presión.

\- ¡Mientras aún exista la vida en mi ser, tendré que derrotar a Abel. Juró Hyoga.

\- ¡Insisten en blasfemar, entonces tendré que mostrarles la precaria situación en la que se encuentran! [Los juzgó y los "Cabellos" explotaron, lanzando a los Caballeros al suelo] Están demasiado débiles para pelear, esto será a vivir o morir, ¿cuál es tu elección, Hyoga? Lo mismo ustedes, niñas. Les preguntó Berenike.

\- _"¡Cómo puedo arrodillarme frente a un Dios que pretende robarse la vida de Saori, de Athena, el mismo que quiere destruir esta Tierra!. Esa es la Cruz del Norte que me entregó mi madre. Mi Querida Madre no tuvo una vida llena de gracias y encantos, aún así, jamás odio a ninguna persona, creía en Dios y me enseñó la importancia del Amor. Me enseñó a respetar la amistad, el amor y todas las cosas que hay en este Mundo"_ [Pensó Hyoga, al ver la Cruz de su madre, él se levantó, una nueva ola de fuerza vino y lo ayudó a levantarse para enfrentar a Berenike, quien apretó los dientes al ver a sus rivales levantarse] ¡Mama, el Dios de mi Querida Madre era un Dios Verdadero, no como tu Dios Abel que es un farsante, Berenike!. Sentenció Hyoga, quien unió su poder con el de las niñas, lanzando una feroz ofensiva contra el Caballero Berenike de Coma Berenices, quien fue destruido por el ataque congelante, para luego desaparecer para siempre, convertido en millones de fragmentos de hielo.

Una vez que el rival murió, Hyoga cayó al suelo herido, mientras que sus Aprendices trataban de curarlo.

* * *

Con dificultad Shiryu y Martin avanzaron por las escaleras, mientras que Seiya trataba de levantarse e ir por Athena junto con Bart.

\- Athena...aún puedo salvar a Saori, todos están peleando por esa causa, yo no puedo defraudarlos, ¡así me enfrentaré con Bart contra ti si no nos permites seguir! ¡Prepárate, Saga!. Dijo Seiya, quien estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

\- Un oponente que haya sido derrotado una vez, puede ganar. Dijo Bart.

\- ¡Si tiene la fuerza para elevar su Cosmos hacia el Infinito, como lo hice antes! Sentenció Seiya y encendieron sus Cosmos.

\- Sí, pero tendrías que usar todo tu Cosmos como cuando me derrotaste en la Batalla de la 12* Casa. Le avisó Saga en ese momento.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamaron Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"! ¡"PREPÁRATE PARA CONOCER TU DESTINO FINAL! Sentenció Saga y lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- ¡"PUÑO DE LAS ESTRELLAS FLOTANTES DE PEGASO"! Se defendieron ambos y el ataque dio contra Saga, lanzándolo por los aires.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart...Sus Cosmos se han elevado hasta el nivel más alto! Los felicitó Saga sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron ambos, cuando en ese momento, el rival cayó al piso.

\- ¡Saga! Gritó Seiya al Caballero de Géminis.

\- Al borde la vida y la muerte, ustedes pudieron lograr esto y vencieron...Escuchen, Seiya y Bart, el Cosmo Elevado al Séptimo Sentido solo puede ser utilizado por una persona que posea el valor y la esperanza para concluir cualquier batalla.

\- Saga. Dijo Seiya.

\- No podrán salvar a Athena si olvidan estas palabras. Aconsejó el peli azul.

\- Saga...¡¿es verdad que para enseñarme esto no hayas tenido?! Le preguntó Seiya, quien se acercó hasta él.

\- ¡Váyanse, Seiya y Bart! ¡Aún pueden salvar este Mundo! Seiya, Bart...por favor...ayuden a Athena. Ordenó Saga de que ellos se fueran de allí y que partieran hacia el Templo de la Corona para salvar a Saori, con lágrimas en los ojos, Seiya y su Aprendiz hicieron caso al pedido de Saga pero cuando estaban por partir de allí, una risa les obligó a detenerse.

\- Jajaja, jajaja, nunca podrás lograrlo. ¡Nunca! Apareció al pie de las escaleras Jao de Lince Lynx, quien les bloqueaba el paso.

\- ¡Váyanse, Seiya y Bart! Les ordenó Saga, quien al voltearse para verlo, él estaba resplandeciendo de un fuerte Cosmos Dorado y su ofensiva lista para ser lanzada, Jao lo miró serio.

\- ¡Saga, ¿crees poder derrotarme en ese estado tan lamentable?! Le preguntó Jao, burlándose de él.

\- ¿Tú que dices, Seiya, Bart? Les preguntó Saga y ambos Caballeros asintieron afirmativamente que el Dorado podría vencer al pelirrojo, acto seguido se lanzaron a la carrera.

\- ¡Espera! Le detuvo el paso Jao.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! Gritó Seiya y lo empujó al rival, para luego acceder a las escaleras.

\- ¡JAO! Le llamó Saga para que respondiera al llamado de combate.

\- ¡Pelearé! Aceptó el duelo y ambos se prepararon para combatir, mientras que se incrementaban los vientos y el polvo era levantado.

Ambos Cosmos se encendieron y brillaron como una intensa Luz del Sol.

\- ¡"HÉRCULES RESPLANDECIENTE"! Se lanzó al asalto Jao.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"! Contra-atacó Saga y ambos poderes chocaron, mientras que Seiya y Bart subían las escaleras.

\- ¡Saga! Dijo el castaño en medio de aquel misterioso silencio y luego una fuerte explosión se sintió en todo el sitio.

* * *

Las dos ofensivas habían chocado y un intenso vuelo se había levantado hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME, TONTO, ¿NO SABES QUE SI SUBES CONMIGO TE QUEMARÁS HASTA LOS HUESOS?! Le ordenó furioso Jao a Saga de que lo soltara, ya que ellos se habían dirigido hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡ESTOY CONSCIENTE! Respondió Saga e inmediatamente otra fuerte explosión se hizo sentir, donde a su vez Seiya y Bart subían hacia el Templo de la Corona.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron ambos Caballeros, mientras que sus vidas eran apagadas por completo.

El Caballero Jao de Lince Lynx había muerto tras la ofensiva de Saga, mientras que el Caballero Dorado Saga de Géminis yacía a unos metros alejado del rival muerto, listo para partir.

\- _"Seiya, Bart...por favor, cuiden a Athena"_ Pidió él como último deseo para luego morir.

* * *

Allí estaba la meta final: El Templo de la Corona, el sitio donde se hallaba Abel, Dios del Sol, había sido un largo camino pero esto no terminaba, debían detener el Cosmos del peli azul para así salvar a Saori de caer en los Abismos de la Colina del Yomotsu y también evitar la caída de la Humanidad a manos de este temible personaje. Hyoga se hallaba subiendo las escaleras, arrastrándose y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sus Aprendices lo seguían y lo protegían, aún quedaba un Caballero más por vencer y era Atlas de Carina Quilla, el cual merodeaba por los alrededores del Templo.

\- Con cuidado, niñas, no sabemos sí esto es una emboscada. Les pidió Hyoga de que estuvieran alertas todo el tiempo.

\- No se preocupe, Maestro Hyoga, nosotras lo enfrentaremos. Juró Allison, pero el rubio no quería que ellas salieran lastimadas.

Dentro del Templo, Abel se encontraba con Athena, quien en cualquier momento caería en los Abismos, tomó su mano y permaneció un rato silencioso, acto seguido, volvió a besar su mano.

\- Oh no. Dijo Jessica al ver a Atlas de Carina Quilla reaparecer delante de ellos e impidiendo el paso.

\- ¡Quítate! Le ordenó Allison.

\- Hum, Berenike, creí que acabarías con ellos más rápido, pero veo que él fue vencido, ¡no será tan fácil conmigo, usaré todo mi poder para incinerarlos! Juró destruirlos el rubio, quien tras lamentarse por la muerte de Berenike, se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡NO TE LO VAMOS A PERMITIR! Le advirtieron las niñas.

\- ¡Quítense, muere, Hyoga! Gritó Atlas y sin importarle la presencia de aquellas jóvenes, los atacó a todos a la vez.

\- ¡"CANTO DE LAS SIRENAS"! Atacó Jessica, pero Atlas la tiró al suelo.

\- ¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"! Intentó Lisa pero también fue vencida.

\- ¡"AURORA BOREAL"! El último intento fue de Allison, pero todas terminaron derrotadas.

Ya en el suelo y ensangrentados, Atlas se preparó para dar el último golpe.

\- Y como golpe final, ¡te arrancaré la cabeza!. Juró Atlas, pero en ese momento su ofensiva fue detenida por las "Cadenas" de Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡Oye, infeliz, deja a nuestros amigos! Le desafiaron los Hermanos.

\- ¡Andrómeda, Flanders, son unos entrometidos! Les gritó el rival, viendo que Shun llevaba a Ikki y Nelson heridos.

\- Mi hermano y su Aprendiz se expusieron con sus cuerpos para protegerme a mí y a mis Aprendices, así que te derrotaremos, Atlas, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Dijo Shun serio, ejerciendo una enorme presión con las "Cadenas".

\- Ingenuos, después de haber sido herido tantas veces por Afrodita, ¿crees que puedes derrotarme con esas "Cadenas"? ¡No me hagas reír!. Dijo Atlas y tomó las "Cadenas".

\- También estamos aquí. Escuchó la voz de Shiryu y Martin.

\- Mataste a mi Maestro Shura de Capricornio, vas a pagar. Juró Martin, quien llegó con Shiryu desde las escaleras y con los vientos moviendo sus cabellos.

\- Prometí que volveríamos. Juró Shiryu en su palabra.

\- La victoria será mía, ¿así para qué pelear inútilmente? ¡AGH!. Respondió desafiante Atlas, quien jaló la "Cadena de Andrómeda" y elevó en el aire a Shun, Ikki y los Hermanos Flanders, para luego destruir la Armadura del peli verde y arrojarlos contra las escaleras y el suelo.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó Shiryu.

\- Debieron haber aceptado la ruina de la Humanidad en paz. Les dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Atlas! ¡Ahora enfrentarás a mi "Dragón Ascendente"!. Lo desafió Shiryu con Martin, listos para pelear y vengar a sus amigos.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, debo felicitarlos y admirarlos porque todavía tienen la fuerza para invocar sus Cosmos! Pero están muy débiles y sus Cosmos no me vencerán! ¡Ven a pelear, Dragón y Lobo!. Exclamó Atlas, quien se preparó para el combate.

\- ¡EL "DRAGÓN" ASCIENDE AL MONTE LU! [Lanzaron Shiryu y Martin su ofensiva, pero la defensa de Atlas los hizo fracasar].

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡No pude traspasarlo con mi Espada "Excalibur"! Dijo Martin sorprendido.

\- Jajajajaja. ¡LA "CORONA DE LLAMAS", EL "GOLPE FINAL"! Lanzó su contra-ataque Atlas, el cual derribó a ambos Caballeros.

\- ¡SEIYA, BART! Gritaron ambos amigos, quienes cayeron fulminados en el suelo.

Atlas se acercó a ellos.

\- Jajaja, acepto que tienes un espíritu valiente, pero no puedes esperar ganar una batalla solo con eso, lo que derrota a un enemigo es la unión del Poder. Dijo el rubio, mientras que desde las escaleras llegaban Seiya y Bart.

\- Sí, eso es cierto. Nosotros seguimos en pie para pelear. Respondió Seiya, quien veía subiendo las escaleras junto a Bart.

\- Seiya, Bart. Dijeron sus amigos heridos en el suelo, mientras que en el Templo de la Corona, Abel se encontraba aún guiando a Athena hacia la Muerte.

\- La batalla ya está perdida, no luches innecesariamente. Trató Atlas de decirle que se rindieran.

\- Saga entregó su vida para que nosotros despertaremos y defendiéramos nuestros ideales, nos encargó el cuidado de Athena. Respondió Seiya, mientras que Abel lo escuchaba todo desde el Templo.

\- Entiendo, entonces tendrás que ir al Otro Mundo para cuidar a Athena. Respondió Atlas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron Seiya y Bart a la vez.

\- ¡"PUÑOS DE LA ESTRELLA DE PEGASO"! Atacaron los dos a la vez contra el rubio.

\- ¡Eso no funcionará conmigo! ¡MUERAN, PEGASO Y TIGRE! ¡"CORONA DE LLAMAS"!. Atlas en ese momento evadió el golpe y a su vez lanzó su poderosa ofensiva, la cual derribó a Seiya y Bart, terminando en el suelo con los demás.

No había otra forma de evitarlo, si querían llegar hasta Abel, ellos debían derrotar a Atlas pero éste era muy fuerte y cada ataque que le lanzaban, terminaba en fracaso. Saori estaba condenada a morir y la Tierra perecería a manos de su hermano.

\- Jajajajaja. He terminado con todos los Caballeros. Señor Abel, espero que me perdone por mostrarme frente a usted cubierto de sangre. Festejó Atlas su victoria, tras subir las escaleras y arrodillarse en la entrada al Templo.

\- Saori pronto llegará al Mundo de la Muerte, nunca más podrá volver a este Mundo. Hay que cumplir nuestra misión y acabar de una vez por todas con este Mundo. Dio su sentencia Abel y comenzó el cataclismo.

* * *

Por todo el Mundo, terremotos, erupciones volcánicas, tsunamis y otros desastres naturales comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, la furia de Abel había sido lanzada y estaba arrasando con todo a su paso.

\- Es el fin, Shiryu. Se lamentó Dohko desde los "Cinco Picos".

* * *

\- Mi Amada Hermana Athena, la Tierra a la que tanto amaste, está siendo destruida, se aproxima una nueva Era para ella, los Dioses volverán a controlarla. Le habló Abel, mientras que ella ya estaba a las puertas del Abismo.

En el suelo, los Caballeros heridos no podían hacer nada, el enemigo había ganado.

\- _"Saori...¡Saori!"_ Pensó Seiya.

\- Athena. Dijo Shun.

\- Finalmente no pudimos defender a nuestro Mundo y servir a Athena. ¡Seiya! Dijo Hyoga.

\- _"Aún no me he dado por vencido"_ Pensó el castaño.

\- Seiya. Dijeron todos sus amigos.

\- Maestro...no podemos perder...todavía hay una oportunidad más. Animó Bart con Lisa al castaño.

\- _"Este es nuestro único deber: Debemos proteger a Athena y a esta Tierra. Somos los Guerreros Sagrados de Athena, por eso es lo que siempre hemos luchado. Saga murió para enseñármela: Elevar el Cosmos hasta el Infinito y usar los Siete Sentidos, solo puede ser logrado por alguien que tiene la fuerza de pelear hasta el fin"_. Inmediatamente, el castaño junto con Bart y Lisa comenzaron a levantarse del suelo, irradiando un fuerte Cosmos color Dorados.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamó Shiryu, viendo a sus amigos levantarse.

\- Incluso en la Muerte lucharemos por Athena, no importa lo que pase, nosotros somos sus Guerreros y daremos batalla hasta el fin. Juró Bart en aquel momento.

\- Seiya, no podremos salvar a Athena si olvidamos eso. Dijo Hyoga con Allison.

\- No importa que nuestros cuerpos estén deshechos, nuestro Cosmos es inmortal. ¡Voy a elevar mi Cosmos hasta el Infinito! Juró Seiya, mientras que resplandecía junto con Bart y Lisa como el propio Sol, cuyos rayos entraron en el Templo de Abel, llamando su atención.

\- ¡INCÉNDIATE, ASCIENDE AL COSMO INFINITO!. Exclamó Seiya con todas sus fuerzas y en los Cielos Nocturnos, apareció Sagitario, elevando a Seiya con Bart y Lisa, cuyas Armaduras comenzaron a cambiar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Se preguntó Atlas, viendo con sorpresa todo ese cambio.

\- _"No nos daremos por vencido"_ Juró Shiryu y se levantó con Martin.

\- ¡Tampoco yo! Agregó Hyoga con Allison y Jessica.

\- Tu Cosmos nos da calor. Dijo Allison, mientras que en el Firmamento Dorado, aparecieron las Armaduras que portarían.

\- Por mi Maestro Camus. Dijo Hyoga con la Armadura de Acuario.

\- Por amigos. Dijo Allison y le tocó la Armadura de Piscis.

\- Por mi Maestro. Dijo Shiryu y para él apareció la Armadura de Libra.

\- Por mi Maestro y "Hermano" Shura. Dijo Martin y le tocó la Armadura de Capricornio.

\- Por los Caballeros Dorados que cayeron luchando por Athena y que nos protegen. Juró Seiya y para él apareció la Armadura de Sagitario.

\- Por nuestros amigos heridos, quienes lucharon con valentía y honor. Dijo Bart y Lisa, a quienes les tocó la Armadura de Géminis para el rubio y para su hermana la Armadura de Virgo.

\- Seiya. Dijo Ikki con Nelson.

\- ¡Athena! ¡Athena! Exclamó Shun con los Hermanos Flanders, mientras que sus amigos descendían hacia un sorprendido Atlas.

\- ¡El ropaje de los Caballeros Dorados...! Jejeje [Río, tras salir de la sorpresa y al ver que los intrusos iban a ingresar al Templo de la Corona, Atlas iba a defenderlo el sitio hasta la muerte, mientras que lo atacaban con todo] ¡Mientras tenga el ropaje de la Corona, seré invensible! Se burló de ellos.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! Le gritó Jessica y le dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la región abdominal y cruzó.

\- ¡Esto es por Camus, maldito! Gritó Allison y le dio otro golpe en el estómago.

\- ¡Mataste a mi Maestro Shura, quien también fue la persona que vio valor, honor y coraje en mí, además de que era un hermano para mí, toma! Exclamó Martin y le dio un fuerte golpe con la "Excalibur".

Los niños cruzaron hacia las puertas del Templo.

\- ¡TORPES! Gritó Atlas, mientras que Hyoga y Shiryu también lo atacaban y cruzaban hacia el interior y a su vez Seiya, Bart y Lisa se lanzaban en picada contra el rival.

\- ¡"Estrella de Pegaso"! Atacó Seiya.

\- ¡"Bendición de las Tinieblas"! Se le unió Lisa.

\- ¡"Explosión de Galaxias"! Finalizó Bart y con el ataque triple, lograron destruir al Caballero Atlas de Carina Quilla, quien cayó al muerto al piso de entrada al Templo de la Corona, su Armadura quedó destrozada y su cuerpo con heridas mortales, las cuales lo terminaron matando.

Una vez derrotado el último de los Caballeros de la Corona, Seiya y sus amigos se lanzaron hacia las escaleras para llegar hasta el recinto de Abel.

Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa.

\- ¡Abel es nuestro único enemigo! Dijo Seiya.

En la Sala Principal, el Dios del Sol cerró los ojos y todo el lugar quedó sumergido en la Oscuridad, al ver que llegaron los Caballeros de Athena, éste preparó su ofensiva para destruirlos.

\- ¡CUIDADO! Alertó Allison, quien con Hyoga y Jessica se lanzaron para proteger a Seiya, Bart y Lisa de la ofensiva de Abel, ésta terminó por arrojar a los recién nombrados junto con Shiryu y Martin hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Hyoga, Shiryu, Allison, Jessica, Martin! Gritó Seiya.

\- Seiya...Le iba a decir el Oriental, pero este quedó inconsciente junto con Martin.

\- ¡Salven a Athena...salven a Saori, por favor! Les pidió Hyoga como misión.

\- ¡"PUÑO DE LA ESTRELLA DE PEGASO"! Lo atacaron los tres a Abel, pero el ataque fue repelido y arrojado en su contra, tirándolos al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó Lisa al ver el fracaso del golpe.

\- ¡Mi "Golpe de Estrella de Pegaso" se ha reflejado en nuestra contra! Dijo Seiya, sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Será tan poderoso el Cosmos de Abel?! Se preguntó Bart.

\- ¡Debemos intentarlo una vez más, chicos! Les pidió de que se prepararan para atacar otra vez.

\- De nada les serviría, entre más fuerza presiones a tu Cosmos, con más fuerza será reflejado para herirte. Le advirtió Abel, cuyo Cosmos se elevó y formó toda una barrera de defensa, mientras que Seiya, Bart y Lisa lo atacaban de nuevo pero fracasaban.

\- ¡No nos daremos por vencidos! ¡Lo haremos una y otra vez! ¡Solo podemos derrotarte con mi Cosmos que se ha elevado hasta el Infinito! Se negó Seiya a dejar el combate.

\- ¡Ya les dije que es inútil! Les volvió a advertir Abel, cuyos ojos resplandecieron de un verde esmeralda.

\- ¡"PUÑO DE LA ESTRELLA DE PEGASO"! Volvieron a atacarlo, pero ninguno de los ataques funcionó, todos eran devueltos hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Pegaso? Estás levantando tu puño contra un Dios. Tu Cosmos jamás podría herirme. [Advirtió Abel de que su enemigo parara de atacarlo, pero era inútil, ya que Seiya con Bart y Lisa lo seguían a atacando, a pesar de que la barrera defensiva del Dios del Sol les impedía hacerle daño] _"El Cosmos de Pegaso y sus Aprendices se han elevado hacia el Infinito, espero que no creas que puedes sobrepasar mi Cosmos, eso sería una locura, ¡no seas tonto, no seas irreverente! ¡Piensas que puedes superar a un Dios! Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué siento_ miedo?" [Se preguntaba Abel, ¿cómo sentir miedo un Dios? Él era intocable, nadie podía vencerlo, pero ese extraño sentimiento se le apoderó de su cuerpo y mente, mientras que Seiya con Bart y Lisa lo seguían atacando, iluminando el Templo una y otra vez con fuertes explosiones doradas, hasta que finalmente las ofensivas fueron rechazadas y ellos tres fueron lanzados contra una de las columnas salomónicas del lugar].

Una vez que se deshizo de sus enemigos, Abel detuvo su Cosmos y se volvió a concentrar a Saori hacia la Muerte, afuera todo era paz hasta que una nueva Luz Dorada apareció en escena.

\- _"Seiya"_ Pensó Hyoga para sus adentros junto con Allison y Jessica.

\- Seiya. Dijeron Shiryu y Martin.

\- ¡Athena! Exclamaron Shun con los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡Athena, Seiya, Bart, Lisa! Añadió Ikki con Nelson, mientras que todos ellos brillaban con un fuerte Cosmos.

En el suelo, Seiya yacía con Bart y Lisa.

\- _"Tal vez sea como Abel dijo: Que desobedecimos a los Dioses y desde el principio aceptamos un reto que no podríamos ganar jamás. Tal vez esta Tierra, que ha estado tantos años en manos de los Humanos...ya está lista para el Castigo de los Dioses, pero yo con mis inseparables amigos nacimos en este Mundo y en esta Era con Athena, quien amó al Planeta más que a otra cosa compartimos"_ ¡Sa...Saori...Athena! ¡ATHENA!. Pensó Seiya y alzando sus manos con sus Aprendices, un fuerte Cosmos Dorado apareció, proveniente de todos ellos, el cual llegó hacia la Colina del Yomotsu, deteniendo el avance de Athena hacia la Muerte.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritó ella, quien trató de volver hacia atrás, pero sus pies resbalaron en el Abismo, cayendo ella hacia la Oscuridad, pero fue salvada por el Cosmos Dorado de sus Caballeros.

* * *

\- Alguien ha roto mi Cosmos que estaba guiando a Athena. No puedo creerlo, es imposible. [Se dijo Abel, quien se dirigió hacia los causantes] Athena. Dijo Abel, quien la miró al abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Athena! Exclamaron todos ellos al verla con vida.

\- ¿Por qué se unieron todos ellos en mi contra? Athena estaba a punto de entrar en la Vida Eterna en el País del Cometa, los Campos Elíseos hubieran sido para ella, ¿por qué has vuelto a la Tierra unos instantes de su muerte? Quiso saber Abel.

\- Los Guerreros Sagrados de Athena me salvaron. Dijo ella ante su hermano, mientras que se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

\- Que torpeza. [Se lamentó Abel, quien vio a Saori dirigirse hacia donde estaban Seiya, Bart y Lisa caídos en el piso]

\- Seiya, niños, debemos agradecerles por haberme rescatado de este horrible trance. Debido a mis debilidades, ustedes sufrieron por mí, eso me descalifica como una buena Diosa de la Tierra, sin embargo aprendí una buena lección mientras me rescataban: La Tierra no es de nadie y mientras creamos eso con el corazón, nadie podrá arrebatárnosla, esta Tierra es de aquellos que la aman y la protegen, no importa a quién enfrentemos, te juro que su sufrimiento ha sido en vano, ya que todos aprendimos una lección. Gracias por todo, Caballeros. Agradeció Saori, tras haber tomado la mano de Seiya y darles las gracias a todos ellos por haberla salvado, ahora venía lo más importante y era derrotar a Abel.

El Dios del Sol volvió al ataque, elevó su Cosmos y continuó con el Castigo Divino hacia la Humanidad, volvieron a lanzar cataclismos por todo el Mundo.

\- Ya no hay remedio, los Dioses han hecho el Juicio Final de esta Tierra y nadie puede interponerse a su Voluntad, se terminó el tiempo para los Humanos. Sentenció el peli azul, mientras que bajaba las escaleras.

\- Abel, un Dios Verdadero solo está hecho de amor, tú eres un Dios Falso, ¡así que no blasfemes!. Dijo Saori ante la mirada de odio de su hermano.

\- Athena, tú nunca debiste volver al Mundo de los Vivos, mucho menos a esta Tierra. [Sentenció el peli azul, mientras que los temblores se hacían sentir en el Templo y volvió a dirigir esa mirada de odio] ¡Ahora tendrás que morir junto con ella!. Le advirtió Abel, quien se preparó para atacarla.

\- ¡Abel! Le llamó Seiya su atención, haciendo que se volteara y viera al joven con sus dos Aprendices portar el Arco y Flecha Dorada de Sagitario, apuntando directamente hacia él.

\- Mi Cosmos es muy fuerte contra cualquier Espíritu Maligno que quiera dañarme, en otras palabras, siempre estoy protegido por Dios, así que deja de ser un insolente y ríndete. Entiende que soy un Dios muy poderoso, nadie puede ni siquiera ponerme un dedo encima. Le ordenó y advirtió de que no lo hicieran, mientras que Seiya y los dos niños sentían el dolor y la destrucción sembradas por Abel en el Mundo, ciudades majestuosas tragadas por las aguas, monumentos como los de París, Roma, Buenos Aires, Nueva Delhi, Moscú, Madrid, los cuales colapsaban, el fuego que cubría todo y cegaba vidas enteras.

\- _"El Cosmos de Seiya vive"_ Pensó Athena, mientras que el joven se preparaba con Bart y Lisa para disparar.

\- Es ahora o nunca. Alegó la rubia.

\- _"¡El Cosmos de Seiya está creciendo!"_ Se sorprendió Saori de ver toda esa gran bola Dorada de Poder, la cual aumentaba su tamaño y brillantez.

\- ¡SEIYA! Exclamaron sus amigos.

\- _"Yo solo creo en esta Tierra y en la Era que me tocó vivir para tener a estos amigos"_ Respondió en su interior el muchacho.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que no puedo sentir hacia alguien que está a punto de flecharme? Siento el deseo de reconocer su valor y coraje para perdonarlo, ¿acaso será ese mi destino? ¿Estos Mortales se atreven a superar a un Dios? ¡Es una tontería!. Dijo Abel, quien vio como Seiya, Bart y Lisa tenían la Flecha lista para dispararla, el rival preparó su ofensiva como defensa en esos momentos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH! Gritaron los tres y dispararon la Flecha Dorada, la cual se dirigió como un letal proyectil hacia el Dios del Sol Abel, cuyo pecho fue atravesado, gotas de sangre emanaron de éste y un fuerte y punzante dolor lo obligaron a caer rendido y detener su ofensiva.

\- ¡Agh! [Gritó, mientras que caía al piso herido, lo mismo pasó con Seiya, Bart y Lisa] ¡Soy Phoebus Abel! ¡SOY UN DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Fueron sus últimas palabras, para luego morir.

El gran tallado a piedra que lo representaba a él colapsó sobre su cuerpo, al igual que todo el Templo de la Corona, el cual empezaba a derrumbarse por completo, la destrucción del Mundo había sido detenida pero ahora ellos debían escapar de aquella caída lo más rápido posible.

El Templo de la Corona dejó de existir, todo lo que una vez fue parte de ello, las columnas, estanques, fuentes, las obras en piedra y mármol de Abel y los Dioses, desaparecieron por completo, mientras que una pequeña "isla" de aquel Templo, habían sobrevivido Saori con sus Caballeros y los niños.

\- _"Pudimos salvar nuestra Tierra pero no debemos olvidar que en el Futuro, tendremos otros Juicios por nuestras malas acciones y pensamientos. Les prometo que mantendré mi Juramento de creer en ustedes y seguir amando a esta Tierra. Seguiremos protegiéndola para siempre. Jamás los alejaré de mi lado"_ Dio Saori su promesa a sus Caballeros y los Aprendices, de que nunca los dejaría y protegerían juntos al Planeta Tierra del Mal.

Pronto los terremotos terminaron, llevándose consigo el Templo de la Corona a lo más profundo de la Tierra.

* * *

\- El Sol sale y se oculta, pero el Sol que no conocía el Ocaso fue derrotado por los jóvenes y Sagrados Caballeros de Athena, jejeje. Dijo Dohko, quien celebró la derrota de Abel en manos de los Caballeros de Athena, él se hallaba en los "Cinco Picos" junto con Shunrei, donde habían llegado las noticias de la caída de Abel.

* * *

Una sonrisa de victoria estaba en el rostro de Athena: Lo habían logrado y mientras que ella sostenía la mano de Seiya y tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, el muchacho miró a Bart, el cual estaba con Jessica y siendo curado por Lisa junto con Martin.

Y mientras que se alejaban de aquel sitio, donde el último fragmento de historia sobre el Dios del Sol era destruido, de los derrumbes surgió una estatua de piedra de Seiya con Athena en sus brazos, a salvo del peligro: Un merecido festejo y muestra de respeto hacia los Caballeros de Bronce y sus Aprendices a la hora de enfrentar el peligro para proteger al Planeta Tierra y a las personas que aman y se preocupan pYor ellos.

¡Larga vida a nuestros Caballeros de Athena y a sus Aprendices, que nunca desaparezcan sus Cosmos y que por siempre protejan a este bello Mundo en el que todos vivimos!.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Uff, me llevó dos días pero lo terminé, la segunda película de Saint Seiya ya está lista, solo me queda la de Lucifer, también llamado "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer" o "El Guerrero del Armagedón", esta última la haré para después de mis finales o después de las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, ya que estoy con The Lost Cavas, pero tranquilos que la haré :3.**

 **¡Hora de los saludos, abrazos y agradecimientos!.**

 *** lady-sailor: Muchas gracias por tu punto de vista sobre colocar a The Loud House en el "Episodio G", ya que ocurre esa historia antes de Seiya de los demás, así que la mantendré en su lugar, por ahí, sí mejor los pongo, pondré a las Cristal Gems con Rose Cuarzo :D.** **Y con respecto a Rick y Morty, digamos que no son viajeros en el Tiempo, ellos viajan de Planeta en Planeta, enfrentándose a enemigos y viviendo una gran cantidad de aventuras :D.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Gracias por las Armaduras Doradas para ponerlas a los protagonistas Bart, Lisa, Allison, Martin y Jessica para el combate contra Atlas :D y también gracias por el diseño de las Armaduras para las chicas de MLP :). Son perfectas :D.**

 *** Fipe2: Saludos, ¿cómo andas? :D.**

 *** aletuki01: Espero que estés bien, dentro de poco prepárate porque haré la de "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer", ahí pondré a los de Gravity Falls, Steven Universe y Regular Show :) ya que ocurre después de la Saga de Poseidon.**

 *** Arajunior: Me alegro de que te hayan gustado estos crossovers :3 y por supuesto que seguiré haciendo estas historias :D, no te preocupes que cuando me despeje un poco de mis estudios, leeré tus historias que escribiste de DBZ con Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y del romance de Athena con Milo. Cuídate, amigo :D y muchas gracias nuevamente.**

 **Bueno, gente, amigos, Camaradas, espero que disfruten de esta segunda película de Saint Seiya, nos estamos viendo en los próximos capítulos de "The Lost Canvas" :D, cuídense y que tengan un buen Domingo para todos ustedes.**


End file.
